One Last Embrace
by NeoMiniTails
Summary: A terrible dark creature has swept through the feudal era. Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Sango are all sent to her time. Kagome and Sesshomaru are in search of the imperial crystal. ReiSesshomaru. Usagi and Rei centered.
1. Prelogue

-1**Author's Note: Hello to all my reader for this story. I hope you enjoy it. Though, I think that couple in this story will be Rei/Sesshomaru, it could change very easily. If you think she would be better for someone else or has better chemistry then you should tell me and I'll probably work it out. **

**Rei's personality is the anime and manga. It's mix but the mix will go perfect believe me. I love that character; I'm not sure if all the characters will be in this story but please review at the end of the chapter.**

**I will not be able to update a lot so be patient with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows that appear on here; they are all owned by their proper makers, distributors and everything that I should mention.**

**Prelogue: **

**Feudal Era**

**Estimated time: 9:00 pm - 12:00 pm**

It was dangerous in the feudal era; no one wanted to be there. Inuyasha wanted Kagome to leave and never return because of how dangerous it became, not that it was ever safe for her in the first place. Naraku had been killed trying to revive a great evil from the past; even with the whole Shikon jewel, he couldn't out power this monster that he had revived. The jewel was given into the monster's hands that he had released but, luckily, Kikyo and Kagome had worked together by using their sacred arrows in breaking the jewel, but it didn't matter, he still had half of the jewel fragments, anyways.

Kagome could never forget that monster, for it haunted her dreams. He was worse than Naraku, he was so power hungry that he never gave mercy to those who are just protecting their loved ones. He destroyed villages in search for a jewel that must've been much greater than that of the Shikon Jewel, the thing was called: the imperial crystal.

A jewel besides the Shikon jewel had contained great power. Kagome and everybody else could hear the screams of those he killed as he laughed like a menace as he so-called played with their minds before his killing them.

Kagome knew Inuyasha was right, but she had to stay to help Inuyasha. Kagome knew it was more than a terrible thing but horrendous, it was because of that fact, that Sesshomaru had decided to help Inuyasha and the gang. He was distant from everyone and acted cold especially to Kagome; he didn't even react to half the things Sango did or said and therefore didn't speak to her unless needed to.

They were near an lake and the wind was blowing softly causing Kagome's hair to flow softly into the air, and when Inuyasha saw how beautiful she looked near the lake with her hair blowing, he blushed. Miroku smirked at his blushed and noticed that Sango looked tired from the journey and was on a rock pretending to be happy as she played Kiara's tail. He grimaced as he looked over at Sesshomaru who gave him a cold look and looked away into the red star and seemed to be in deep thought.

"Inuyasha… do you think, it will be okay… I, mean, do you think that we are strong enough to defeat this monster?" Kagome questioned Inuyasha while trying to hold back from looking like she was worried but it was too late. Tears spilled down from her face; it came from months of trying to keep it in.

Inuyasha didn't want to answer for he wasn't sure how to tell her 'no' and that she needed to go back to her time so that she wouldn't share the same fate as everyone here.

Sesshomaru looked and some pity came into his eyes. He actually felt bad for this girl and knew that she knew that if she left and came back; most likely, she would find there would be no more Miroku, Sango and her unborn child, Shippo, and her love, the only one she ever truly loved, Inuyasha. He felt a hand on his shoulder suddenly and he scowled because he knew who it was. Kikyo looked at him as he frowned and concern was in her eyes, as she said:" Sesshomaru… I know you have changed from the tenma, you once were. The emotions you despised humans for having and your brother for having, you now have. From the day, you met Rin, the one you almost considered your daughter and friend, or even companion… your heart was changed." She smiled as she stepped in front of him. He looked at her in the same way he looked at Rin but a much deeper look, it was a look of love and worry. He could now understand why Inuyasha had such deep emotions for her. He used to look down on Inuyasha for being like their father and loving a human, though he tried to feel the same way, he couldn't.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha began to speak, then he paused with a moment of uncomfortable silence. He went on to say:" I love you, Kagome," he paused again as he felt a powerful surge of power coming near to them… it was him. He grabbed her hand, and she noticed his nails were looking more like his human form. She looked up and his hair was no longer white, but black. She looked up and noticed that there was a full moon. _'How could that be'_ thought Kagome, and she continued to think to herself and say in her heart, _' there was a full moon, yesterday!'_ Inuyasha squeezed her into a hug and whispered what could be their final words with them ever in each other's embrace, " I-I love you Ka-go-me, but you have to leave. Kikyo, Miroku, and I decided that you have to go to your own time; you don't belong here! I'm doing this because I love you, do you understand that! I love you and that's why you don't deserve this fate."

Inuyasha, then, told her to take Sango and Sesshomaru to her time; he reassured her that Sesshomaru wouldn't try to kill them just because him and Miroku were gone, and then told her if that was the case he would've killed Rin and everybody that was in this part of the forest right now, a long time ago. Her face saddened even more when he said Rin's name, nobody ever dared mentioned that name anymore.

Rin disappeared after that monster had taken her. They believe he killed her but they can't be too sure. He could just be using her as bait to battle Sesshomaru. One thing is for sure, Rin was not around. She disappeared after a struggle between Sesshomaru and the beast and then, suddenly, she disappeared and Kagome wasn't sure but both looked surprised or well the beast sounded surprise.

Miroku smiled as he tried to give comfort to Sango. He kissed her small lips and rubbed the round belly that she had from her being pregnant by him. He sensed the power of great evil nearing them and picked her up bridal style and took her near the well in which Kagome first came to this place. A tear streaked down her face as she knew this would the last time, they would ever see each other. He kissed her on the lips and was only able to whisper 'goodbye' to his wife and his unborn child.

Inuyasha ran her to the well and told her to leave and to take Sesshomaru with her as the wind kept growing stronger. Kagome, now, knew this was the last time she would ever see her boyfriend again as the wind got stronger the closer this man of great evil was approaching.

Kikyo's eyes saddened as she looked into the sky. She picked up Shippo and handed him to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked bewildered and he spoke for the first time in a ling time to Kikyo in his same monotone calm voice:" You should be the one going with them… dear, priestess Kikyo. I am the tenma, the most powerful one at that. You are, no more, than a priest. I can't let you fight this without me, I mean, er… alone. Kikyo, I---" Sesshomaru sentenced was stopped by something he had never expected; something that overpowered him, even him. Kikyo had lunged herself in his arms and began to cry and told him to leave and besides she was already not alive, and that she was just a wandering spirit. She unintentionally put his arms around her as she put her head up and he lowered his. They began to share in a passionate kiss. They had never kissed before, though they both knew how each other felt though neither ever said. It was all in the action that they did for one another. Inuyasha knew that Sesshy had been growing fond when they first began to all work together. His heart skipped a beat… he had never felt this way before. He felt so warm inside. He could never leave his dear Kikyo. He stopped the kiss that seemed like all eternity, but even eternity was not long enough for them in their mind. She was red with a blush for she didn't expect each other to do that. Most of the time, the two were arguing or just ignoring each other's presence because of the trust they didn't have for one another. After awhile, they gained it through time.

Sesshomaru looked at Kikyo in away he never looked at anyone and that was with love, a passionate love. He turned back to the two girl's waiting and said:" Leave! Hurry up!" Kikyo's eyes became wide with surprise, and now, she definitely knew he changed.

The creature was far but near at the same time. In the middle of the moon, they saw his shadow. He was holding an orb that contained much power and shot a colossal amount of power toward Kagome and Sango. Sesshomaru jumped quickly in front of them and they were protected but Sesshomaru took the attack with great impact, it sounded like the attack broke his ribs the way it hit. He was knocked into Kagome and Sango and they fell into the well into Kagome's time. They didn't get their before they heard an explosion and the ones that loved were screaming for their lives as they assumed they were killed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Present Day**

**Japan**

**Kagome's Home**

**9;00 am - 1:00 pm**

Kagome woke up to find that she was all alone in the well house and she had been unconscious. She knew she didn't come alone to her own time because she still could feel the aura of the Shikon jewel that was with Sesshomaru and another one that must've belonged to Sango. She climbed out the well and noticed that everybody in her family was outside the house.

"How… did Kikyo get to my time?" Kagome eyed a girl with long black hair with purple shines. She was wearing a priestess outfit, and was exotically beautiful. Kagome looked and noticed that that wasn't Kikyo, at all. The girl was with two girl's with pony tails on the side, one had blonde while the other surprisingly had pink hair. 'What kind of freak would dye their hair pink.' She walked slowly towards them and wondered if she should know them. Her mother seem infatuated with the girl with the black hair. The girl with the black hair turned towards Kagome and Kagome had never seen someone so beautiful. Her eyes were purple and stern. She had the perfect curvaceous body that Kagome ad never thought she would see on a girl in person.

The girl reached out her hand and spoke like a priest, the same way as Kikyo, stern and always sounds beautiful or it could've been because she looked like that's they way she is supposed to speak:" Kagome! I heard you were looking for an instructor to help become a qualified priest… I'm here to help you. You don't remember me, now, do you? It's me, Rei Hino, your cousin, and these girls next to me are names--"

"Hiii! My name is Serena Tsukino… nice to meet you, do you happen to know where the nearest donut shop is?" Serena interrupted Rei before she could introduce her.

Rini pushed Serena to the side after seeing Rei and her start bickering. Kagome was surprised to see a priest act in such a way. Rini, then, held out her hand and said:" My name is Rini, and my friends do that a lot." Kagome shook her hand. Sota began to shake in fear as he noticed a man coming form up the stairs giving everyone a cold look.

He stared at Rei and walked past her, saying: " Don't you think a priest should be more aware of her surroundings and act like a priest?"

Rei would've responded but she knew he was right. Another thing was keeping her from saying anything… something she rarely felt…. She felt afraid.

Rei looked up and stopped fighting with him and said while trembling:" Do I know you? Who are you?" Rini noticed the trembling but she couldn't blame her.

He looked at her coldly and walked away.


	2. Strange Dreams

-1**Cherry Hill Temple**

**7:00 am -9:00am**

Rei had been fasting for the last five days every since Sesshomaru came and stood most of time in front of the fire meditation and barely got any sleep. Nobody had been able to reach her because of her aloofness to everybody when she wanted complete concentration. The only time she really stopped was when Serena was here at the temple and she told her not to tell anybody that she was somewhat treating everyone different but her.

'Why do I feel like I know that strange man… those cold eyes…' Rei thought to herself in the dark in her priestess outfit and her hair in a high ponytail. She had slight bags in her eyes because of neglecting sleep and foods; if she didn't stop, she would look bulimic in no time. Her eyes showed of no fire besides of that that was shining in front of her. 'Those cold eyes… I remember them…'

Serena stood at the room door of them temple and woke up earlier than usual to check on Rei; she had been acting real strange lately. She was still in her pajamas and her bunny slippers, but she did take care to put on some kind of makeup. She was yawning all over the place and felt like falling on the ground until she saw Chad walking with a broom in his hand sweeping the floor like a mad man.

She gave a complacent smile at Chad waving at him and at the same time thinking about her dear prince: Darien.

She was worried about Rei… 'she's just not acting normal… even when I do something stupid, she'll just look at me and walk away and back to meditating!' She decided it was time to walk in on Rei and asks exactly what is really going on with her.

On cue, Rei came out… and fainted into Serena's arms after trying to wave to her with a smile on her face which she could tell was just to pretend that everything was alright.

Serena became terrified and so was Chad at this point, which tells people never have these two to be in charge when someone faints; Rei's grandpa ran out and told them to take her to her room as he heats up a towel.

Being used to Japanese culture, her grandfather was calm and asked Serena if she would like tea as they wait for Rei to wake to consciousness; her grandfather was used to this type of stuff happening to his granddaughter since she used to do that a lot before she met her friends and Jadeite used to work there.

**XOXO BREAK XOXO**

**Tsukino Residence**

**8:00 am - 9:00am **

"Aaaaah… No…. He's BACK!" Rini's words were yelled through the air so loud that everyone heard it in the house as she had woken up screaming. Her dream was terrible; she couldn't believe it. Her dream involved the people that she had just met about 5 days ago, and her heart was pouring out for the poor Kagome and the others. It felt so real… too real.

The Tsukino family, excluding Serena, came running up the stairs all with a weapon: The father had a gun, Sammy a bat, the mother with a .. day old chicken bone. They all were panting and walking to the door slowly with sweat all over their face but Rini saw them and muttered out in a embarrassed tone:" I'm sorry… I just woke up and I screamed because I had a nightmare." She, then , slightly smiled with a red shade of embarrassment crossing her face; Sammy looked disappointed while his father and mother looked like they were about to have an heart attack and they warned her by their face: 'don't do that again!'

Rini jumped out of bed after 5 minutes of thinking about her dream, and by her face, you could tell that dream meant something to her: 'Ugh, I need to go see Trisha… maybe, she could help! I can't tell Serena because she'll freak and think that's the problem with Rei.!' Rini took off to the bathroom and took her bath and then set off to go the Ms. Meiou's house.

"Rini, where are you going?" Serena's parents chorused together as they both turned around from their breakfast plate that was in front of them.

"I'm going over a friend's house, so I'll see you later!"

Before they could even say if she could, she ran outside to head for Trisha's house.

**XOXO BREAK XOXO**

**Outside the traffic of Japan**

**At A Park**

**9:20am - 9:45**

Rini was tired from running and decided to sit down on a swing and swing for a little bit because she needed some energy and besides that it'll take a long time to get there especially with that terrible traffic and the crowd was bumping shoulders trying to get to their jobs.

Car horn ran through the air but then there was silence; too much silence… Rini began to feel a familiar dark aura that she hadn't felt for the longest time. Her mind began to fear for the worst, she didn't want to fight that monster of a person again… she couldn't move, his power seemed even more powerful than before.

His cold eerie voice carried through the atmosphere causing all around her, including herself, to shiver in fear… it was no more than a whisper but that whisper was heard through all of Japan, it was inaudible at first. His voice was slowly getting louder and this time he yelled it out what he was saying:" Give me the Silver Millennium Crystal… the negaverse shall rule this world as it was meant to do!"

She was right it was him and that scared her.. She wanted to run but her body didn't agree with her heart. She looked in the sky and only saw his shadow and he shot a out a ball of darkness and it hit her right in her chest as it caused her to fly backwards, and then her body floated into the air… no one ever saw what happened though they heard it all. Small Lady was gone. The future daughter of Neo Queen Serenity was gone… and, maybe never to be seen again

**XOXO BREAK XOXO**

**Cherry Hill Temple**

**9:45am - 9:55am**

Rei had finally waken up but to everybody's dismay, she was screaming:" Rini!" She ran out of her room and ran straight into Serena and was panting out of nervousness:" Serena, we need to help.. Rini is in trouble!" Serena looked at Rei surprised that she got up the way she did while everyone there except Serena had a sweat drop on their head.

"Rei… what do you mean?" Serena whispered into her ear so that her grandpa wouldn't hear her.

"Just what I said!" With that Rei grabbed Serena wrist and raced towards the park!

**XOXO BREAK XOXO**

**Higurashi Residence**

**10:00 - 10:10**

Kagome was trying to get her mind off her boyfriend and all that she had seemed to lose five days ago. Her heart was constantly bothering her about her leaving a defenseless Inuyasha, he was only in his human form when she left, another defenseless Miroku, whose hand had been healed of his wind tunnel every since the defeat of Naraku by the hands of that monster, and poor Kikyo, who had been a wandering soul since the time she met her. Kikyo had finally found happiness and stopped being just a wandering soul when she found Sesshomaru, she was no longer searching for the meaning of life or looking for the love of Inuyasha.

She was getting dressed so that she can go to the mall because for a short period, she would forget all her pains but then suddenly she heard quiet footsteps behind her and she wished it was Inuyasha since it came through her window but it was the one and only: Sesshomaru.

Kagome was surprised to see him come through that way; it must've been important. She spoke in her melancholy voice though not looking in his cold eyes:" What do you want Sesshomaru?"

"That man that Naraku released is in the city and I need you and Sango to try to get rid of it!" His cold voice was lifted with anger when he mentioned he NEEDED those two. Kagome didn't see the purpose anymore; it was like her life was taken away and purpose when she had to separate from Inuyasha. She never imagined that her one last embrace with him would ever come, though she knew it would come. She wanted to say 'no' to him but she knew Inuyasha would want her to be strong.

Sango was already out there, ready to battle. Sesshomaru picked up Sango onto his back and left Kagome to her bike to run as fast as they could over there.

**The Park where Rini was at**

**10:45am - 1 2:30pm**

When Rei and Serena got there… they both sensed a familiar aura, but neither one made mention of it to the other trying not to worry each other. They weren't sure if the aura was familiar but it did seem like they had battled it before.

They walked around and found that nobody knew of any girl with pink hair but they did remember feeling of coldness and a little girl screaming but that was it, they all assumed it was all apart of their imagination.

Sesshomaru and the gang appeared on the other side of the park and was surprised to what they were about to see.

Rei began to feel the aura of darkness getting stronger out of nowhere and the wind began to get strong and it subsided out of nowhere, she looked in the sky and saw a two men and a women in an outfit of a priestess… and who was that with them… it couldn't be? 'No way!' was all that could go around in the minds of all who were at the park.

Rini could no longer be called Small Lady anymore, not anymore, but she could be called Wicked Lady, because she was in that form again.


	3. Broken Heart

-1**At the Park of where Rini was at**

**12:00 - 4:00**

Kagome saw the 4 people and the sky and got excited thought she didn't know who the girl with the pink hair was… she was excited and was moved with emotion to run towards Inuyasha the silver haired half tenma half man, though right now it was black. She ran but didn't get far before she felt a hard grip on her wrist as he walked in front of her and put his arm in his way saying without words don't go any closer.

"Sesshomaru… I know you dislike your brother but this is far enough… let me get to him!" Kagome squeaked out as he pretended to not listen to one word she said and was pretty convincing.

Sango wanted to do the same thing as Kagome but something kept her back… 'something isn't right… that's Miroku, but could it be?' She watched Miroku float down but he seemed so different, not the Miroku she knew. He looked the same but she knew for way too long, his demeanor was so different.

Kagome, this time, tried to run past Sesshomaru but instead he decided to not be so nice this time, he threw her behind him. "Kagome, stop trying to get to Inuyasha… his scent is the same as his human form but his aura is much different… besides, its daylight and his hair is black like when he is a pure human." Sesshomaru spoke quietly to Kagome who was in deep shock as she had realized that Sesshomaru had protected from making a deadly mistake.

**XXXX BREAK XXXX**

**Other side of the park**

**Same time but stops at 3:20**

Serena was in shock and she could believe that she would ever have to see that form again. She had to protect her future daughter…. Rei didn't even see it coming, Serena was running over to the long haired boy angrily. Rei looked back behind her and saw Serena wasn't there and she was running over to where Inuyasha was at letting her motherly instincts to take over.

"What have you done to her… answer me… Rini, what have they done to you?" Serena screamed out as she ran from where she was heading to and ended up in front to Rini grabbing her arms asking her 'what have they done to her' and her voice was hoarse as she tried to keep form crying thinking about the last time she turned into this form. Serena took her daughter into a hug like motion as tears had streaked down her cheek and body stayed shakily holding her daughter as if she was trying to keep her from doing crazy:" Rini, why are you in this form again… don't you know we all love you!"

Kagome watched with wide opened eyes at Serena who had grabbed this grown woman with pink and called her 'Rini.' 'Why does that name sound familiar?' The moment she asked herself that question a memory of a small mature little pink haired girl came to her mind. 'That can't be Rini, can it?'

With Serena's question unanswered, Rini's body began to glow black and then Suddenly Serena was blasted back a few feet and Serena felt like every part of her body had been hit with a baseball bat as she fell to the ground with a thud. Rei ran over in a raging motion as she checked to see if Serena was ok. "Rini, how could you attack your own mother like that?" Rei's voice came out high pitched as she picked up Serena's slump body.

"I don't have to answer to you nor her… none of my new friends and I…. Not since the Doom Phantom has new alliances and you pathetic fools are the only things against us?" Rini said with authority as she lifted her chin up for a laugh to their face while her eyes shined with malice.

"What do you mean only us two?" Rei said as her voice had quieted down as it was filled with concern.

"Oh you don't know, now, do you?" Wicked Lady walked over to where Rei was at causing a shiver to go up Rei's spine as she pulled Serena behind her so she could protect as Rei pulled out an ofuda from her pocket. Wicked lady smiled the most evil smile she could muster out as she saw her pull out an ofuda, " All your dear, dear, friends are dead except my father of course because we all know what that'll do to me… now don't we, I put all the outers but the Guardian of Time into a deep sleep which they'll soon die in because of malnourishment… ha ha ha… aren't you glad I'm good at making plans like you and Mercury… all those times being with you two paid off!" Rei couldn't look in her eyes as she said those words.

Kagome eyes were showing that of confusion from where they were watching, and Sesshomaru knew this was not good as he watched the girl with the black hair try to protect the blonde hair girl, 'That girl is really devoted to that girl… like the way Jaken was but less annoying,' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Kagome couldn't take, she had to those girl… they were defenseless. She ran over there but the closer she got to them, she felt the eeriest cold feeling as she looked into Inuyasha's eyes… 'His eyes… they are emotionless… they are cold… it looks almost as if he doesn't remember me! Miroku and Kikyo eyes are just like his: cold.'

Rei turned around as she felt that someone else was near there:" Kagome, get out of here!" Rei yelled out as she felt another powerful hit from Rini and found that she wasn't really doing nothing but getting her butt kicked.

"No! I can't! Rei, you need to get out of here… you'll get killed!" Kagome said on her defense but then screamed as she saw Inuyasha look at her in a menacingly way as he ran over to her.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Those were the words that he said as he tried to attack Kagome with his claws which strangely as it is grew with his word of saying the attack though being in his human form. Kagome's soul went numb upon seeing him try to attack but to her surprise… she didn't get hit.

Rei pushed Kagome out the way and barely kept herself being sliced in two by the attack that he was doing. She was still hit but barely got the full attack but she felt the cut going all across her chest area.

'Ugh… I've got to do something or all of us will be killed… but… no buts, this is an exception right here though my identity will be known but Serena is knocked unconscious and Kagome is... Here and if I don't do my job to protect and rid of evil… they will be killed along with me.' Rei made up her mind and decided it was time to attack. Her heart was pounding because now she was in a predicament that she was usually always but now she didn't have Sailor moon or anything of the scouts to help her and they were all way too powerful for one little soldier to handle. "Mars Crystal Power!"

A/n: I will like to say for those who don't the action sequence for the transformation is only for viewers eyes the transformation is actually an instant in time like the speed of light, but they add the transformation sequence for viewer's pleasure

And, in an instant, Rei no longer was in front of Kagome but Sailor Mars. She was no longer in a priestess outfit but was in a scout like uniform that was red in the skirt and a white shirt with a purple ribbon on the chest area, on her ears were earrings that held the sign of mars, and her eyes were shining with the fire of Mars, it was the eyes of protector and a warrior. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" At that moment, seven things of fire each with a sign of each element went blasting itself at Inuyasha who was un-scorched but was blasted a few feet back into a swing that fell upon the force that he was knocked into it. The attack was nothing to how Rei felt as her scout uniform was staring to get an extra color near the chest are, it was becoming blood red. She felt so weak and dizzy.

Mars noticed that Inuyasha had only been hurt by the force of the attack but the attack itself did nothing to hurt him and decided that Kagome was right… it was time to run. Inuyasha got up and was angry… Kagome couldn't believe her eyes, he couldn't remember her at all. She was running away from the love of her life, this was not natural!

She stopped running and didn't attack with arrows seeing that she didn't have any on her but went running back to Inuyasha and slowly stopped and slowed her pace as she walked to him as she felt everything that she had ever had was falling down… when he usually got into this type of state, he would usually walk way from her and try to stay away from her yet he was just standing there looking her in the eyes breaking her heart.

Inuyasha stared at her coldly though not attacking or walking away, this made Kagome really nervous. She wanted to be in his arms and let things be the ways things were before but how could that happen when he seemed not to even show any emotion towards her but then he spoke finally:" Kagome Higurashi… leave right now or I'll kill you and not have any reason for remorse because I warned you! Master told me all about you… you are worthless!" Inuyasha's voice came out cold and Kagome would've felt better if he would've yelled at her. She looked and noticed he no longer had the thing that Kaede had put on him to keep him from doing anything out of their control. 'His master told him… about me… then he really does have no memories of all the stuff that we went through!' Kagome felt her heart literally break in two as she stared into the eyes that at one time had showed concern and said without words that they'll die for her.

'Could this be the reason why she did this… to keep this from happening. Were my feelings for him just a lie because that kept most of his evil form coming out? Inu… yasha… no, he's not this way!' Kagome's mind was going crazy as she saw Inuyasha pull out the sword on her and put it near her neck, as he spoke in an even colder voice:" I guess you won't listen; I will enjoy the smell of your blood as I waste it!"

Inuyasha pulled his arm back and pulled the sword to her but she couldn't move she was frozen in fear

"Whip of light!" Sesshomaru calm voice went through the air as he sliced the sward in half and ran in his extreme speed to Kagome and put her on his back as he ran to Sango and carried her bridal style away from the group that they all once knew. Inuyasha didn't even see the yellow whip of light that formed from Sesshomaru fingernail but moved just in time to keep from getting sliced himself.

The moment they got to where they were watching the time before, Sesshomaru stopped and put Kagome down and forced to get on her bike and said:" Don't think I'll save you again or carry you away like the way Inuyasha did you. I have no care if you die, and if you do anything against what I say again like running to Inuyasha, he won't have to kill you… I will!" Kagome grimaced at the thought of how that nearly heartless tenma would kill her… it would be a slow painful death.

Sango was angered by Sesshomaru's expression towards Kagome and began to speak:" Sesshomaru, how could you say that? You really are heartless! I can't see what Kikyo saw in you; you haven't changed! If you tried to hurt such as a hair on her head, I would…" Sango stopped speaking because fear had overcame her. Sesshomaru gave her a cold look of a murderer.

He finally decided to react to what she said and his eyes were no longer devoid of any of emotions but were full of anger like when the time Kagura was killed and when Rin had been kidnapped… both times he nearly killed or killed the one who did it to that person. Nobody knew what caused him to react but they knew whatever it was, it should never be said again:" You'll do what… attack me with your weak weapons, remember you are not immortal because if you were Naraku would've never what he did to your village and your brother along with you; I would kill the both of you if you ever speak to me in such a manner! I saved the both of you, next time, I could be killing you since neither one of you guys have anyone to protect you. Neither one of you have a purpose to live, anyways!" Sango knew he was right and the moment he said that her, she felt like breaking down because he was so right.

She knew she wasn't immortal because after Kohaku had left Naraku and went traveling with Kikyo and then suddenly that beast had appeared.. He had the same fate as of Rin. She was unsure of what had happened to the two but she knew she tried to stop it from what was going on but was powerless to do so. She was nearly killed again trying to protect Kohaku and Rin; she knew that was why Sesshomaru was so cold to her because she didn't stop the youma from doing whatever he did to the two young people named Rin and Kohaku.

**The ride back to Kagome's house**

**4:00pm - 4:35**

After that being said, no more words were to be said between the three individuals but now Sango was on the back of Kagome's bike as she was petting Kirara as a way of comfort. Neither Kagome nor Sango had much to say as to comfort one another because of the occurrence that happened earlier; they had never imagined that one day their enemies would be the ones that they love. They didn't see Sesshomaru since he said those words to them which also didn't comfort them because now they were even more unsure about their relationship was with him.

Sesshomaru was watching them in the sky using his floating technique to make sure nothing happened to either one of them; as much as he didn't let his heart admit, he saw them in the same light as he saw Rin, he would protect them no matter what… it was what Kikyo would want me to do… ugh, why can't I get that woman off my mind… I didn't care for that woman but that one time that we kissed, I felt something I never felt! Kikyo… what have you done to me? Was I around you enough to have been purified by your miko (A/N: translation: priestess or priest) powers? Are you an enemy, now, I thought your heart couldn't allow any darkness to enter… are you really on that's monster's side, or are you using that as a façade?' Sesshomaru had been in deep thought every since he saw the four people that were in the sky at first. His thoughts had been going back and forth from Kikyo, the battle, and Rei Hino… he found her to be interesting and something amazed him about her. Rei was so much like Kikyo and Kagome but so different from them both too. It wasn't only that she was beautiful, but she was powerful, strong, and faithful.

Upon seeing that Kagome and Sango made it home okay and making sure he didn't smell the scent of those at the park near there, he decided to pay a certain Shinto priest a visit.

**Cherry Hill Temple**

**4:50pm - 5:30 **

'Come back again SOON… next time wear a real skirt and I might give you a discount off of the charms!" Grandpa Hino yelled out to a girl as she ran out with her gem that she had just bought while he blushed like a school boy who had just met the girl who they knew they would marry. Chad walked in after seeing that half the girls there were leaving because the grandpa was scaring them to probably never come back again.

"Sir, I don't think your granddaughter is going to like you scaring the costumers like that!" Chad stated as he blushed but then got into panic mode as he noticed a weary Rei holding Serena on her back coming up the steps with drips of blood coming down from her body but then suddenly, Rei passed out, maybe from blood loss or the fact that she had been fasting for the last couple of days. Serena feel to the side of her still unconscious from all the confusion but woke up upon hearing Chad and Rei's grandfather yelling and looking nervous as they ran over to Rei's body which was in pool of blood and the blood was going up to her face causing her to be unable to breathe.

Grandpa Hino tried to move Rei while he asked Chad to go get some things out the temple to help Rei but the short man was not strong enough to turn his granddaughter's body over who was starting to drown in her own blood and die slowly because of blood loss.

Serena wanted to scream for help but found her body was unable to move or do anything; she was on mute. She felt paralyzed and felt useless because she do nothing to help her friend who was about to die because she was sure she had to be protecting her.' Why must I be so useless… my best friend is about to die all because she was trying to protect me; why couldn't it be me instead of her. My daughter hates me because I'm such a horrible mother, she wants to kill me, she killed my friends… what could I have done to keep her being the way she is? I hate myself… Rei, can't die! Rei, wake up! Wake up! You're gonna die!' Her body was torn down and she could feel everything in it just shut down… was she giving up hope? No, not the protector Tokyo, or could she? NO, Serena had to use all her strength to get up and once getting up, she turned Rei over and did no more as she couldn't do no more than that, with that she fell into the blood the same way Rei had been positioned.

Rei's face was so pale because of the blood loss and her breathing was very low. Chad called the hospital, who for once, showed up fast and picked up both the girls and took them to the hospital.

**Hospital**

**6:00pm - 9:00**

Rei woke up and saw her blonde haired friend next to her on the bed to the left, Rei could only smile as she saw her friend wake up and smile a sweet genuine smile as she looked at her friend both with their eyes shining trying to keep from crying, they both said to each other:" It will be okay… you'll be okay!" Both of them knew it wasn't but they said it to try to keep each other's hope alive.

At the very time of 8:30, Rei and Serena were pronounced dead at the same moment.

**Cherry Hill Temple**

**8:30pm - 9:00**

Sesshomaru, out of nowhere, felt a pain in his heart he couldn't understand 15 minutes before he decided to actually show up at the temple of where the fiery priestess had stayed.

He ran up the temple steps and in a moment appeared in front of the temple grounds and even if a person was a mile away they could feel the mourning atmosphere that was within the area. Never did they allow themselves to cry but the Tsukinos were there after they heard about what had happened but they did cry but Grandpa Hino and Chad couldn't cry because they knew Rei wouldn't want them to cry.

Sesshomaru walked in the air around everyone grew cold as he walked in as he spoke:" Where is Hino Rei and her strange colored haired friend with the yellow hair?"

Mr. Tsukino was the only one brave enough to speak:" They died today at the hospital…"

Sesshomaru didn't bother to listen to where it was at; he just left and sniffed his way to the hospital to where Rei and Serena had been at.

Upon going into there, he took out his sword, the sword of healing that he sued very little time; at that moment, a nurse walked in and ran out because of fear.

Sesshomaru took his sword and used on the two girls.


	4. Author's Note

-1AAAHHHH… I'm sorry about this… but my stories will take much longer than planned to get updated! Aye!

'A Terrible Mess' I was working on the next chapter and it it was deleted… I was going to have it up… all my chapters, I had on my cpu were deleted! NOOO!

Hope for all mankind- Aye! Working on your and then it was deleted!

Fiery Rose- It will take longer noe because I have to rewrite all that I ahd for lal my other stories

Courageous Fire- What I had for you had been deleted for the next chapter

I was also working on a couple of my new stories and all the documents were delted… and can not be found! So… all who got my Sm crossovers preview… that'll take me awhile to get rewritten to have it up

Oh and just when I though I could have all my stories updated in three weeks!


	5. Coming from Hospital

**At The Hospital**

**7:00am – 7:30am**

The wind moved swiftly through the room, brushing across the young priestess's face as she moaned slightly as she pulled the covers onto her body, the coldness wasn't the most pleasant thing. The sheer freezing feeling on her curvaceous body reminded her of the tenma's eyes, the eyes that showed no emotion. Sesshomaru… a man that she couldn't get out of her head even when she was in the face of death, the man whose energy went through her body and her princess's to resurrect them.

She never opened her eyes even after being brought back to life but she remembered feeling the warmness of Serena's hands… the hands that she reached out for in death. If she would've died this time, unlike any other time, it would've been in vain… and with disappointment.

A tear sleeked down her rosy cheek as the thought of her being the reason for why Serena could've died came into her mind.

Finally, she opened her eyes. Her violet eyes took a moment to take into the scenery… it wasn't exactly homely. The walls were all white and a few flowers stood on small pillars, the flowers being all yellow and on Usagi's bed… a white rose! She screamed for a moment as she realized the blonde wasn't in the bed and that rose stood so deathly on the bed, claiming that the darkness had won and took HER princess!

She threw herself off the bed but clumsily out of stress, she fell out with her foot stuck in the sheet. "Serena!" She screamed as she pulled the white linen off her foot and ran to the bathroom, hoping she would be in there. There was no response so she opened the door in a rash hurry and saw no one there but a golden trimmed mirror staring back at her, showing her messy black hair curving over her shoulders and her tear stained cheeks but she only looked and saw what it showed, her neck and face. "Serena!" She screamed again as she tried to run and look under the bed before falling on her face.

Her vision became blurry as she looked again and saw the dang rose staring back at her with grimacing glare, saying 'I won!' She shivered for a moment as she looked and saw the window open!

No! What if it were worse? She did suicide… oh god, no one was there to stop her and she probably blamed it all on herself and jumped out the window!

She ran out the room and into the halls. Her hair whacked her skin as she ran, her eyes ready to ball out as she fought any tears to come out of her soul.

Hearing a familiar laugh, more like a giggle, she stopped in mid stride. … Was she just hearing things?

She turned and saw a blonde with strange odango style ponytails amile as she turned around with her familiar, innocent, pure hearted, opalescent blue eyes turned with a smile that suddenly turned to a slight deranged look while her eyes seemed shock.

"R-rei-chan!" The blonde enunciated through closed teeth as she suddenly began to bust up laughing.

"Wow." Kagome found the only words that could announce her feelings at the moment. She looked to the side of her and saw Sesshomaru acting as if the terrestrial warrior didn't exist as she laughed her heart out while Sango looked the other way and a mother cursing while covering her child's eyes.

A man looked up, his face completely red, obviously from embarrassment as he spoke to a young child that was presumably his. "That is why women don't have little no-no's like us." A father said nervously to his curious son whom smiled at Rei with hic childish devious eyes.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked to the side of Rei Hino, his cold eyes not bothering to look upon what he called a lowly priestess, one that'll never even be Kikyo's shadow. He stopped for a moment, allowed his cold yet strong hand touch the violet-eyed girl's shoulder, and spoke, "Priestesses tend to pay more attention to themselves… and more humbles about their figures. Like I said before, you don't act much like a real priest… so stop the act." His words were completely cold… reminding her the fear that she had when she first met him, the cold tenma.

It took her a moment to take into account of her words but when it sunk in, it sucked in. Before she could say anything, she looked down and saw…

"She's nakey!" The boy finally shouted while pointing at her then getting his mouth covered by his father. "Shnakwey, Shnakwey!" The boy shouted through his father hand as his eyes widened also as he saw a nurse come flying in and run over Rei.

The nurse shook violently in fear… it was evident she was new to the job. "My first patient… lost, RAN OUT! SUICIDE, I say!" The woman screamed as she began to shout profanities while ignoring the panicking Kagome whom was trying to tell her she ran over her patient. "Oh, Hino Rei… why must you torture my soul with your ghost… you dang priestess!" Breaking into tears, she looked down and finally saw her patient.

Silence.

Serena laughed.

Somewhat silence.

"…. … … …"

"Sorry…"

**Cherry Hill Temple**

**5:00pm – 7:30pm**

They were released from the hospital that day… however with Rei having stitches. Having not really spoken to Serena since she came back, she stood all day inside the meditation room, allowing the fire to calm her soul from her embarrassment. How could she laugh at her embarrassment?

At least, the cold one attempted to hint to the problem… yet, she hated that man. Hating him came easy… too easy. Maybe, it wasn't hate but he caused fear in her and made her feel weak whenever he came around and she didn't like feeling weak.

However, there was more to think about… this world, her and Serena's future were in peril. Furthermore, what did Kagome have to do with all this? The fire shone in her eyes as she threw her hands out but found a vision of Jedite come to her mind… yet, it wasn't a bad one… not horrific in the least.

Yet, it felt as if he were dead and alive in the vision as he kissed her gently on her neck as he spoke sweet nothings in her ear but suddenly… he changed.

Before she could finish the thought in her mind, a strong wind opened the temple doors and she went to close them but saw a silver haired person standing in the doorway, his yellow eyes glaring at her.

For a moment, she went into shock, her heart starting to beat like crazy! "Inu---"


End file.
